


Bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Double Drabble, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester never thought Lorne would change his life so drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lorne thrusts into Lester’s body with wild abandon.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Lester squeaks, unused to being used so brutally.

Lorne sucks a bruise into the side of Lester’s neck. Something to remember him by, or some shit like that. It will mean something to Lester, at least.

Lester squeezes his eyes shut as if on sensory overload.

“Look at me, Lester.”

Lester’s eyes pop open, vulnerable and frighteningly trusting.

“That’s good, Lester. That’s real good.”

Lester gulps as he lets the sensations take over his body.

Lester makes a big mess all over himself, and Lorne makes a mess inside.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re leaving?”

Lorne chuckles.

“Did you think I was going to stay here with you?”

Lorne pulls his pants up as he stands from Lester’s bed and goes to retrieve his shirt. 

Lester sits up, forlornly, in bed, the sheet and blankets drawn up over his lap.

“I’ve already seen it, Lester. Nothing left to try and hide from me.”

Lester looks chastised.

“Will-will I ever see you again?”

Lorne smirks as he shrugs into his jacket. Poor Lester. So lost and lonely.

“You always have a habit of showing up,” he deflects.

Lorne walks to the door.

“Bye…”

“Goodbye.”


End file.
